Hylia High School
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Un pari. La première à se suicider. Une prophétie. L'un devra tuer l'autre. L'amour compliquera les choses. Et mourront ceux qui le devaient. Histoire de vampire un peu à la Twilight, si t'aimes pas, m'énerves pas. Classée M pour possible Lemon pas sûr.


Hylia High School

Prologue : hidden love, hidden reality

_Résumé_

_Un jeu. Un jeu sérieux. La première à se suicider. Pas le droit de toucher l'autre. C'est le pari dans le quel les jumelles Viens, Marie et Merry il y a soixante-quinze ans. Une sorcière sans pitié et un vampire souriant. Et il y a la prophétie. L'un devra tuer l'autre. Et c'est pour cette raison, que le vampire et un garçon tout à fait normal se jureront de s'aider. Mais une jeune fille presque normale peut-elle réellement pousser une meurtrière à se tuer ? _

La bande s'était rassemblée au chalet de Merry, qui s'était éclipsée à l'intérieur pour chercher « une surprise ».

- Je parie qu'elle va arriver avec un truc vraiment niais, dit le blond.

Link, surnommé Linkounet par Merry, toujours habillé de son coton vert, était assis sur une bûche, à côté de Malon. Toujours aussi timide, le blond ne disait rien. Link avait de superbes yeux bleus, océans à vrai dire. Des cheveux blonds de blé, dorés au soleil. Il avait une peau douce d'albâtre. Bien qu'il fût petit, il avait quelques muscles sous son tee-shirt. Et ces quelques muscles étaient éclipsés par la carrure de son faux jumeau. Tout le monde savait, sauf la concernée, qu'il aimait Malon.

- Pff, arrête un peu, frangin. Elle est pas si folle, rétorqua le brun.

Samaël, surnommé Dark Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sama… était le jumeau de Link, bien que ce fût peu apparent en raison de leurs grandes différences physiques et de caractères, se tenait près du feu, le regardant danser, lançant parfois un papier de gomme traînant dans ses poches pour le regarder cramer. Il avait une peau bronzée, des yeux rouges rubis, des cheveux d'ébènes, soyeux, tombant en pointes fines sur ses épaules, souvent attachés sur sa nuque. Plus bâti que son frère cadet, ses muscles bien dessinés paraissaient légèrement à la lueur du feu sous son tee-shirt noir légèrement serré. La plupart du temps, il attirait les poufs fans grils comme du miel attire les mouches grâce à ses phéromones (NDA : Peach Girl, tu es mon modèle). Et la seule fille qu'il laissait le toucher était Merry.

- D'accord avec Dark, continua la rouquine.

Malon, quant à elle, avait longtemps été le bras droit de la terreur du collège, la pas jolie Ruto. Rousse cuivrée aux yeux noisette, elle pouvait parler sans arrêt comme se taire trop. Elle avait une poitrine peu développée, ce qui l'énervait. Peu sûre d'elle, elle préférait souvent se taire en public, mais avec Sam, Link et Merry, elle parlait sans arrêt.

Des bruits de pas approchant le feu bien entamé se firent entendre, puis une voix mélodieuse aux oreilles de Samaël se fit entendre :

- Hey, la gang !! Je vous ai manqué ? Et je vous ai rapporté des guimauves !!

La fameuse Merry, était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, affirmée et qui se trouvait bien dans son corps. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs foncés qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, avec le dessous rose bonbon et une mèche du même rose à l'avant et quelques une dans le toupet. Elle avait des yeux bleus glace, rieurs, presque moqueurs, presque brillants. Elle était l'image de la femme parfaite, poitrine juste assez grosse, taille de guêpe, visage aux traits fins, presque plus elfiques qu'hyliens. Il fallait aussi dire que son père était un elfe. Elle était très affirmée, avec un sale caractère. Elle pouvait envoyer promener n'importe qui, même Zelda, la princesse du pays. Elle n'était douce qu'avec Dark. Sinon, même avec Link, il lui arrivait de lui faire un sale coup.

- Salut, poulette, dit Dark avec un sourire tendre. Alors, encore le sourire ? Je suis content que ce soit le cas.

- Bien sûr, poulet, répondit-elle avec autant de tendresse. Et moi je suis contente que toi tu souries parce que je le fais…

À dix-sept ans, il y avait plus de seize ans qu'ils se connaissaient et étaient amis. Merry connaissait même mieux Dark que Link. Peut-être que certains (surtout certaines) auraient critiqué le fait qu'ils se parlaient tendrement alors qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple, mais Link savait bien mieux que son frère qu'ils s'aimaient mais ne s'en rendaient simplement pas compte. Et pourtant, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau !

- Alors, demanda Malon, tu nous raconte une de tes histoires effrayantes ? demanda Malon à Merry.

- Non, Linkounet sera incapable de dormir ! répliqua la noiraude en s'esclaffant méchamment.

- Et pis moi je t'emmerde, raconte-la, ta stupide histoire… rétorqua le blondinet.

Avec un sourire narquois, la noiraude commença :

« C'est l'histoire de trois gars un soir d'Halloween. Ils ont bu un peu plus que les autres, alors ils veulent se faire peur. C'est pour ça qu'ils se rendent au cimetière. Quand même une longue marche de la citadelle au village Cocorico, mais bon. Une fois arrivés, ils blasphèment sur le fait que le bus ne s'y rend pas…

C'est là qu'ils commencèrent à faire des paris. L'un d'eux sortit un rubis rouge de sa poche, le brandit fièrement sus le nez des deux autre, puis déclare ''Je donne ce rubis à celui qui a les couilles pour défoncer la porte du caveau !'' Donc, un des gars prend une pelle, donne un grand coup et la porte s'ouvre.

Mais le gars plus riche de vingt rubis décide de remettre son argent en jeu. ''Je donne quarante rubis à celui qui ose aller planter un des clous qui traînent là dans un des cercueils.'' qu'il dit.

Alors, le plus saoul de la bande prend le clou le plus pointu et entre dans le caveau. Tout de suite, il ressort un ''Merde !!'' parce que du bois de cercueil, c'est dur. Mais quelques secondes après, gros silence. Plus un mot. ''C'est plus drôle'' dit l'un des gars. ''On s'e va, imbécile'' dit l'autre. »

- Ça fait pas peur, fit remarquer Link.

- Bah, ça vient.

« Mais le lendemain, le gars n'est pas là. Encore moins à l'école. C'est pour ça que les deux autres gars préviennent la police, mais ils savent déjà ce qui s'est passé… ils ont déjà retrouvé la gars, mort. De peur, pour être plus précise. Il avait planté le clou dans sa manche, et était mort de peur, sûr que le mort essayait de le retenir. »

- T'es glauque, poulette, dit Samaël avec un amusement tendre.

- Je sais, poulet. Alors, Linkounet ?

Aucunes réponses de la part du blond. Il semblait complètement terrifié.

- Je te hais… dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Les deux noirauds éclatèrent de rire. Se soutenant l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber, ils finirent par se relever, leur regards se croisant… et une grimace simultanée en ressorti.

- Méchant poulette, dit Dark Sam.

- Méchant poulet ! rétorqua stupidement Merry.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Les deux amis se regardèrent ensuite en grand silence dans le blanc des yeux, puis détournèrent le regard.

- Pff, fit Link en s'étirant. Moi je vais dormir, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le Manoir.

- _Oesumiiii_ !! déclara joyeusement Merry en balançant la main haut au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ta gueule, fausse asiat ! s'écria le blond, énervé par son accent trop bien imité.

Ils se toisèrent durant quelques secondes, puis le blond détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers le manoir et Merry eut un petit sourire de triomphe.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Samaël, qui la rattrapa, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade.

- Je vais y aller, dit Malon en se levant.

Quelques secondes après que la rousse fut entrée dans le manoir, le brun lui demanda :

- Pourquoi on reste comme ça ? J'ai mal au bras…

- Et moi au dos.

- Oh, excuse-moi, dit le noiraud en s'asseyant et en déposant la tête de la noiraude sur ses genoux.

Il regarda le feu mourir en caressant les cheveux soyeux de la noiraude. La brune ferma les yeux de bonheur. Elle aimait que Samaël la touche, l'effleure, même.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la magnétisation (NDA : mon nom pour l'affaire), le coup de foudre inconnu ? Cet amour réciproque, duquel on ne se rend compte que quand l'un approche doucement son visage de l'autre, effleure sa joue avec une tendresse timide, puis prend le visage de l'autre à deux mains et l'embrasse avec tendresse ? Eh bien c'est ce qui se passa.

Magnétisés, envoûtés, le brun baissa son visage vers les lèvres pulpeuses de la noiraude tout en écartant les mèches noires du visage de sa douce. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Contre toutes les attentes du noiraud, la brune lui laissa se frayer un chemin vers l'intérieur de sa bouche. Merry se redressa, passa ses bras alentour du cou du jeune hylien. Le noiraud passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune. La passion s'introduit dans le baiser.

Merry prit de l'assurance, puis y alla fougueusement, presque sauvagement. Elle plaqua Samaël sur le sol, qui, franchement surpris, brisa presque le baiser, mais, trop heureux de savoir ses sentiments réciproques, essaya d'y aller avec autant de fougue.

C'est à ce moment-là que la noiraude sortit de sa torpeur. Elle brisa le baiser, le regarda d'un air désolé, et se jeta dans ses bras, tremblante. Elle mit longtemps à se calmer, et dès que Dark eut ne serait-ce qu'un peu retrouvé son souffle, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette réaction-là ?

Aucunes réponses. Il y eut un hoquet étouffé. Puis d'autres. Le noiraud passa donc ses bras musclés alentour des épaules tremblantes de la jeune fille.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-elle, une fois calmée.

- Me faire mal ? demanda Samaël, interloqué. Bien sûr que non. C'était le plus époustouflant baiser que je n'ai jamais reçu !

- Mais est-ce que je t'ai fait mal !?

Surpris par la colère dans la voix de sa douce, le brun répondit :

- Non. Et c'est quoi cette question ? Tu serais un Loup-garou ? Un vampire ? Ah ah ah !! Elle serait bonne ! Bronzée comme tu es…

Il y eut un silence pesant. Le rire de Samaël s'était éteint aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Quoi ? C'est le cas ?

Elle hocha la tête, frottant du même coup sa joue contre le torse du brun, qui sentit son cœur palpiter.

- T'as quel âge ? demanda avidement le brun.

- Quatre-vingt-dix ans.

- Tu es née en 1920 ?!

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Le cœur de Dark s'emballa à nouveau.

- Je te fais tellement d'effet ? demanda la brune en appuyant sa paume sur le cœur du jeune homme, en relevant la tête, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Je pourrais te l'arracher facilement, mais je préfère le sentir battre…

Le brun sourit, et la noiraude enroula tendrement ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux, et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Samaël. Il la sentit frémir, se contenir, s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec la fougue du précédent.

Ils se séparèrent, et la vampire se releva, et lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever. Il manqua trébucher par devant, si elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Désolée… l'amour… et les vampires… c'est un peu un mauvais mélange…

- D'accord, je vois… dit Samaël, pensif.

- Je risquerais de te tuer…

Estomaqué, le jeune hylien la regarda bizarrement.

- Alors, tu devrais oublier tout de suite une relation sérieuse avec moi… je pourrais te tuer sans le vouloir…

Le brun l'enlaça, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de la noiraude.

- Oublie ça, tu sais bien que j'aime le danger…


End file.
